


Mother Knows

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Discovery, M/M, Panties, Sex Toys, Sweet, The Talk, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Tell You're Father, but also can be read as a stand alone. Scott's secret is out of the bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows

Scott never realized his mistake till it was too late. He'd rode his bike home from a lacross pratice, promising Stiles he'd be over after he had a snack and did a few household chores. He'd been suprised to see his Mom home. He had thought for sure she was on call.

He found his mother in the kitchen waiting for him, twidling her thumbs at the table. It was what was on the table however that caused his breath to stop, his body to freeze and his mind to race. He knew instantly his fatal mistake. How could he have been so stupid. He knew better than to leave such things lying about in his bedroom.

"Have a seat Scott, its time you and I have a talk. One we probably should of had a lot sooner it looks like"

He felt like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes kept darting back and forth between his mother and what lye in the middle of the table; A large, black silcone dildo and a pair of pink lace panties, his pink lace panties.

"Scott take a seat" His mom said with a little more sterness and he did. "So is there maybe anything you might want to tell me"

"I can explain" Scott blurted out. He kept his eyes on the table never darring to look at his mother. This was so embarrasing. He tried to think of what to say, but nothing came out.

"Lets just start with my first question" she said, breaking the silence. "Do I need to be putting back money so you can have a sex change because..."

Scott's head darted up and he finally looked over at this mother. "What? No! Why would you think that" If Stiles was here he would be laughing his head off, actualy if it wasnt Scott in this perdicament he would be laughing his head off too.

"It's just a thought that comes to a mother's mind when she finds dirty panties lying on her sons bed. My first thought was that maybe you and a girl were having sex, but that wouldnt explain the dildo, or the DVD's I found in your drawers"

Scott had forgotten all about the DVD's of Transylvites fucking. He could honestly say those weren't his, Stiles had brought them over from his secret stash. He could honestly blame Stiles for the panties too. It was Stiles ideal, and while Scott had been initialy hesitiant, after trying them on he found he rather liked the slick feel of them. Still they were only to be used when it was just him and Stiles.

"It could have been a girl" Scott said hoping his mother would believe just that and drop it. He knew better though, and as uncomfterable as this was, he still didnt like outright lying to his mom.

"You dont have to hide this from me. Its okay if you perfer guys over girls. I wont love you any less. You need to know I accept you and Stiles the way you are."

Scott hated himself for it, but he was almost in tears.

"How do you know about Stiles"

"Please Scott, I can put two and two together. Either you two are dating or you two are just fooling around, but from the evidence in your room, the look you get in your eyes whenever Stiles is around and the fact that you two have been practily sleeping either here or his place the last month, it all helps to paint a picture."

Damn it, now Scott was in tears. 

"I love him" Scott confessed, and it felt good to say it aloud to someone. "I love him more than I ever thought was possible." He broke into a sob, something he hadnt done since he was a little boy and his dad had left. He was much stronger than this, and yet he couldnt hold it back. And it felt good to let it out, be completely honest.

He felt his mother's arms wrap around him and hold him, soothing him as she knelt beside him.

"You dont hate me or find me disgusting then"

"You know better than that. I'm shocked, but there's nothing you can do to make me stop loving you"

It took a few minutes for the stupid waterworks to stop. "Thanks mom" he said wiping at his eyes. 

"So now do we need to have the 'Talk', you know about sex"

"No" Scott blurted out.

"Good, 'cause I'm a little out of my league when it comes to gay sex" As embarrasing as it was, he couldnt help but smile.

"Now go call Stiles and let him know I'm making dinner and he's to come over and have dinner with us, and I'm not taking no for an answer. Oh and if your going to have toys, at least keep them put up, so I dont run across them again"

"Stop snooping then" Scott blurted out.

"I cant, its a mothers job"

As his mom went to the refridgerator he looked at the panties and dildo. There was no way he was using either of those two again, not after this. Looks like tonight he was going to have to do some online shoping


End file.
